charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Wasabi (Big Hero 6)
Wasabi is a major character from Disney's 2014 animated feature Big Hero 6. He is voiced by Damon Wayans, Jr. In The Cutie Map, he and Applejack merge into one character rather than separate characters. Appearance Wasabi is a large, burly man, creating a humorous juxtaposition with his ultimately soft nature. He is tall, very muscular and well-kept, with his most notable feature being his smooth dreadlocks. He is also bearded, with brown eyes, and a dark complexion, and appears to be mostly fond of the colors green and yellow, when it comes to clothing attire. Wasabi can also be seen wearing all black, jikatabi shoes, where are often found in Japanese fashion. When wearing his super suit, Wasabi dons mostly green, almost turquoise armor, accompanied by a flowing, shimmering cape (in promotional material) and what appears to be Japanese cropped pants, with particular patterns layered over it. Wasabi's jikatabi fashion also remains intact with his armor, though given red linings to accompany the black. He is also knew that Sailor Moon's real name was Serena Tsukino. Powers and Abilities Like the rest of his teammates, Wasabi's scietifically engineered abilities are based off his latest school project; laser induced plasma. In addition to his natural physical strength and scientific skill, Wasabi's suit contains a pair of retractable plasma blades housed in the forearms. These blades are razor sharp and can slice through most, if not all, materials with relative ease. In battle, Wasabi appears to be the most powerful (or capable) member of the team, excluding Baymax, as seen when he used his plasma blades and own physical agility to counter nearly every one of Yokai's attacks. He has very quick reflexes, as shown during training when he easily cut down all of the tennis balls aimed at him from the quick tennis ball cannon without getting injured and was able to hold his own for a short time against Yokai (while not overpowered, Yokai was able to use the microbots to grab Wasabi's feet). Quotes * "Hello, Hiro. Prepare to be amazed." * "Just stop." * "What do you need, little man? Deodorant? Breath mint? Fresh pair of underpants..." * "Uh... why are you trying to kill us?!" * "We're not going to make it!" * "If I wasn't just attacked by a guy in a kabuki mask... I think this would be the weirdest thing I've seen." * "Upgrade who, now?" * "We can't go against that guy, we're nerds!" * "Anyone else's suit riding up on them?" * "Yeah, if I wasn't terrified of heights, I'd probably love this! But I'm terrified of heights, so, I don't love it!" * "Fred, I will laser hand you in the face!" * "Seriously, what's the plan?!" * "For real, what's the plan?!" * "Uh... you want to dance, mask man?" * "What you just did, we never signed up for." * "Now that is a plan!" * "I spilled wasabi on my shirt one time, people! one time!" Credit Disney Wiki Category:Disney characters Category:Male Category:Characters with Cooking Skills Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:African Characters Category:Characters voiced by Khary Payton